


Dream Log 2017 (MINI)

by Flogið eins og fiðrildi (LucidDreamer777), Geone (LucidDreamer777), LucidDreamer777



Series: Main Dream Logs [7]
Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Flogi%C3%B0%20eins%20og%20fi%C3%B0rildi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Geone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/LucidDreamer777
Summary: Seventh of the Dream Log series. We had made ourselves dream journals since 2015 and decided to share it. The dreams may contain suggestive themes, strong language, and violence. Any characters not owned by the author belonged to their respective owners as well as no celebrities are harmed in making this. This dream log is just full of pop culture references. Contains 45 Dreams.
Series: Main Dream Logs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/747513





	1. A Sense of Betrayal

**A Sense of Betrayal**

* * *

I have no idea that someone I knew will betray me.

Anyway, I was being led to a house in a wilderness while being accompanied by a squad of secret agents in bright green suits. Our mission here is to extract a very important target here for information as some “supernatural” stuff had happened here.

Entering the house is uneventful as I saw normal furniture everywhere. That is until a spherical mass of flesh appears out of nowhere and tries to attack me. I took out a knife out of nowhere and decided to stab it multiple times before it crumples to bits.

Then I decided to go back outside and I head one of the agents killed in agony. I look at his body and much of his body was separated as if cut off by a saw or lightsaber. Then a wave of red alien-ish bats attack from the darkness. I am the only person alive as I went back inside and seal the entrance for my bodyguards were killed like mosquitoes.

With myself all alone, I am more like to be killed easily. I went upstairs and into one of the house’s bedrooms to look for the targets myself. The room is empty as I observed it. I look at the windows to see a couple in a distance, talking about some sort of an experiment. The female got pissed off and told her partner that they both must leave before the authorities will locate them.

Just before I could leave, I heard someone coming and I hide underneath the bed. Coming from the hallway is a man in a body suit armour with [Black Russian](http://www.colorhexa.com/00001c) armour and [Navy Blue](http://www.colorhexa.com/000080) clothing and black gloves and boots…

Wait a minute. Is that Pasumairu?

I feel so betrayed as he could be siding for the couple, searching frantically around the furniture before leaving. Why did he work for them anyway? I feel disgusted and decided to leave this place. As I got out of the bedroom, I was greeted by my old Technology SH teacher. He offered me a safe passageway to escape and I agree with the deal. Then he opened another door and we both enter the room, which reveals a gritty metallic tunnel full of rust. We continue to walk here and closed the door for safe keeping.

Then I woke up.


	2. Ensemble Darkhorses

**Ensemble Darkhorses**

* * *

It is all because friendship is magic.

The dream only generates an image of some of the popular darhorses in the franchise as depicted from above: Derpy Hooves/Muffin (grey pegasus with [canary](http://www.colorhexa.com/ffff99) mane and tail), Lyra Heartstrings ([electric blue](http://www.colorhexa.com/7df9ff) unicorn with a[Celeste](http://www.colorhexa.com/b2ffff) and white striped mane and tail), Bon Bon (cream pony with dark blue and light fuchsia pink mane and tail), Octavia (manatee pony with black mane and tail), DJ – P0N3/Vinyl Scratch ([snow](http://www.colorhexa.com/fffafa) unicorn with a [Spiro Disco Ball](http://www.colorhexa.com/0fc0fc) mane and tail with a [Luminous Vivid Cyan stripe](http://www.colorhexa.com/0ffbfc)), and Doctor Whooves ([camel](http://www.colorhexa.com/c19a6b) stallion with a mane and tail color in [a dark shade of brown](http://www.colorhexa.com/4c3c32)).

Then I woke up.


	3. Danger in a Box

**Danger in a Box**

* * *

It tells about me nearly got crushed to death in a collapsing building and having my phone (almost) confiscated. In class.

The dream started in a building that is heavily damaged and on the verge of collapsing. Looking out of a window is a post-apocalyptic city, which fits in the atmosphere. I went into rooms for a way to leave the building. As I keep on walking, the building slowly started to crumble. Just before I could fall, I am transported to somewhere else for my relief.

Or not. I am in my own classroom and classes started. Sitting arrangement has been changed so I am sitting behind my gay classmate. We are both using our phones and our Filipino SH teacher appears. I quickly hide my phone but my classmate didn’t notice it so his/her phone was confiscated.

Then I woke up.


	4. Another Dimension

**Another Dimension**

* * *

Why do I deserve to be in another dimension with no way to escape?

Before I am sent to an alternate universe, I have a vision of a quarto of AA men dancing, this time not being barefooted ([unlike last](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/209100) [times](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/207667)). Two of each dancer in the Dance Crew has similar outfits; with two dancers have red poncho-like coats, black jeans, and orange shoes and another two white sleeveless jackets with golden buttons, dark blue jeans, a golden bangle, and sky blue shoes. The background is full of static-like triangles.

Then the dream transported me to an ancient Japanese region where the mountains and an occasional building stood so high that the top were above the clouds. Strangely, plant like and an occasional animal were present despite that no oxygen should be visible right here. Most of the time in here, I only just fly around here for Dream Coins, coins taking form of golden coins with a crown on the center.

Then Dream World has transported me in an alternate version of my school were the time periods were swapped. I notice a literal tear on the air and tried to enter it as it will send me back to my own universe. Suddenly, it is sealed forever and I am stuck in here, crying.

Then I woke up.


	5. MAGIC!

**MAGIC!**

* * *

It is full of magical stuff in here!

The dream has me in a very familiar grassfield that is obviously man-made. Plenty of kids were present and they play a lot. I only walked around and see children happily play around. I also imagine of Virizion and a modified Ponyville.

Then I imagine a scene where mermaids and humans were fighting each other. Unfortunately the mermaids were losing so the rest of them retreat. My view focused on an orange-tailed mermaid that fell on a small waterfall that is only 5 feet tall and went to an inside cave. On the water on the waterfall is full of dead (adult) mermaids floating like dead fishes on the sea. The survivor mermaid meets up with other mermaids and discusses of their failures. Then they all decided that they would retreat and never to reveal themselves to the humans again.

Then I found myself on a cave next to a forest-like area. One of my popular schoolmates and his friends were present and they urge me to follow with them. I really love to come but I realized that I left my bits (gold coins from Equestria) in the cave so I went back inside and went to a small opening in the wall.

Imagine myself as a thin person does have benefits. A big stomach will cause me to get stuck so having a thin stomach allows me to get in easily. I snatch a pouch of bits before I went out and joined with them.

Then I woke up.

NOTE: While I was drawing in my dream log, I accidentally colored the mermaid's tail to [Spring Green (Approximated)](http://www.colorhexa.com/00ff99) instead of orange (most likely [Tree Poppy (Approximated)](http://www.colorhexa.com/ff981a)) Oops.


	6. Poisoned Party

**Poisoned Party**

* * *

This party is purely a reference to Grimes’ “Flesh without Blood/Life in a Dream” music video.

I meet up with two of my old classmates and they told me that all three of us were invited to a Victorian-style party. Most of the attire worn by the attendees was mainly pastel in colour but mostly pink, even the guards wore pink uniforms. Everything is very fine though we didn’t try the food due to being busy. Then someone screamed and a woman went to the host. She has several black marks all over her face and she complained that the food is poisoned.

Good thing that we didn’t eat.

Then I woke up.


	7. Melted Flesh

**Melted Flesh**

* * *

Blinking for several times causes me to get lucid, making it my new reality check.

I am in a mall full of people, particularly in the clothing store. I blink for a couple times before I realized that I am dreaming. Rather than being surprised, I remain completely calm and decided to walk in my surroundings.

Dream World is not impressed me doing it so it decided to spice things up. First of all, everyone disappeared out of thin air after I exit the dressing room. Then strange sentient globs of melting… flesh appeared out of nowhere and tried to digest me by their acid before I am transferred to a different realm.

The next area is a forest clearing with a stage and tables littered with food. Many people were also attending the event and the scene is very familiar but I couldn’t tell. I wander around the place for something interesting like food (e.g. cake).

Then I woke up.


	8. Unusual Late Punishment

**Unusual Late Punishment**

* * *

The way that my dream version of my school has some interesting punishment for those who were late.

I arrived in my school and I was late. However, the school field has been increased in size as if I am in a grassfield and not in my school field. Here, I saw the punishment being given such as rolling in mud, so a zero-violence version of Hanged, Drawn, and Quartered and let the late comers lie in a brown table while the table is lifted off the ground, which is supposed to be my punishment but I went off scot free due to my (real) weight.

Then I decided to go to a different part of the school so that I could buy some muffins. One of my old classmates managed the shop and I was going to buy from her before I can feel that I am no longer hungry.

Then I woke up.


	9. Party Poop’d

**Party Poop’d**

* * *

The yaks from “Party Pooped” are coming to my school and I could feel that it will happen like in the aforementioned episode.

I walked by the steps in my school to see its progress. The yaks are coming and we fear that they would smash our school should they not be pleased. I saw Rainbow Dash gather a cotton candy cloud and placed it in a neat spot (and it is PINK!). In the field is Ms. Harshwhinny next to two copies of “Fast Clip” (from the game version of MLP: FiM) operating a cloud making machine that resembles a wood chipper. Ms. Harshwhinny complains about the machine making cotton candy clouds instead of normal clouds. I simply decided to walk back to my room and heard Ms. Harshwhinny scream in anger.

As I went to my classroom, it is fully occupied by ass tons of costumes. I realized that I am part of a presentation and my costume was at my home. I panicked and asked a classmate of mine if I could use their laptop to communicate with my mom. I opened Facebook and Just Dance Now at the same time. I saw that the frontpage of the game has the P3 and P4 from Circus but P3’s outfit is different from her top.

Then I woke up.


	10. Popular Trend

**Popular Trend**

* * *

Invading Earth is now an official trend among would-be alien conquerors.

I am in a frosty town and landscape. The entire scenario is familiar as I could find myself in a caravan of fleeing civilians with soldiers sticking by their side. It reminded me of a certain map in Warcraft but I couldn’t tell. Suddenly, aliens attack us! They resemble blue-skinned humans but when they open mouths, it reveals needle sharp teeth and all of them are male and wore futuristic armour. They stood about 6 to 7 feet tall.

The humans and the aliens fight against each other while the civilians run straight away for cover. I joined the humans and use my bow and arrows and wild arsenals to deal with the problem.

Then I woke up.


	11. Interesting Architecture

**Interesting Architecture**

* * *

#ZombieInvasion #CastleSeige #PastelCoulouredCastle

I am in a castle that is in pastel colours and really smooth surface in texture. Many people were here and panicked as the zombies try to invade the castle. I went from one part of the castle to another for something important.

Then I woke up.


	12. Silhouette Selfies

**Silhouette Selfies**

* * *

Pictures taken in this dream will have any sapient creatures resent became black silhouettes with white outlines.

The pre-dream sentence did exactly what it says. However, the setting is in a park that is very familiar to me.

Then I woke up.


	13. Historical War

**Historical War**

* * *

Introducing a battle against a mecha with AAs. Guess my relation with them is getting better.

I am in the highway in a city while I am fighting against a mecha. It is mainly gold, black, and silver and the pilot is a strange purple sapient brain. Destroying parts of it will repair itself even if its body parts were cut off.

A silver male AA and a female A with a huge light blue cape flew on the back and fire a Hyper Beam together. It created a large hole on the neck before it fixes the gap itself. Then the brain… thing taunts them that they cannot beat it. It doesn’t know that AAs were very creative so the duo uses Hyper Beam again. This time, the head is nearly snapped off from the body. Pissed off, the head quickly went back to its place and the brain angrily declares to destroy us.

In order to protect them for they protect me, I hop on a Robotic AA shaped like a giant sphere with an eye and order it to Hyper Beam the head. It obliged to do so and it created a hole on the head, in which the brain is exposed. At the same time, I pull out a futuristic gun and shot it. The bullet is a small needle that can penetrate deep in the skin.

Suddenly, the robot is staggering and the female AA went to me, asking if we could kill or arrest it. For the record, that thin is an asshole that wanted to kill my companions and lay waste on the city. However, I decided to let it be arrested for fair (yet cruel) judgment. The brain creature fell from the robot and the AA handcuffed it before the robot drops to the ground and explodes.

Then I woke up.


	14. Dent Up The Rage

**Dent Up The Rage**

* * *

I got so mad at something that I went to sleep in a very early time at the night. After several tries, I went to a blissful sleep.

To put it simply, it is a very long dream. First of all, I am being invited to a dinner in a middle of a grassy hill, with the dinner guests full of people I do not personally knew them. This can be interpreted as an attempt for Dream World to calm me down.

Then later, I am in a house that is currently occupied by several entities. Four of them were completely… non-humans. All of them look like intelligent slugs in various colors. One is “Freestyle”, a corn yellow slug with orange stripes, “Rainbow” and her mom were slugs with the colors of the rainbow, and “Galaxy” is a black slug with the colors of a nebulae in fuchsia and aquamarine and white dots of varying sizes as the stars.

As expected from the creatures of Dream World, all of them have powers. Freestyle is having doubts of what kind of powers do he have as his friend, Rainbow, can create rainbows. She mentioned that Freestyle’s power is unique so when he uses his power, it is revealed to be freestyle dancing, which made Rainbow’s theory correct.

Then Rainbow’s mom talked to me and said that their home town, an elven city, is dying and needed to be transported to a different location through the use of my lucidity. Trying to go to the city via Galaxy’s power (teleportation among other things) is useless. I decided to partake on this quest of the elven salvation and went out of the house and into the wilderness to find a perfect spot for an elven settlement.

There are two problems: a large lake and nearby forests. Rainbow’s mom said that these elves were more on water than trees or land as their city is located on a very wet part of a marshland with ancient trees. I have to find a natural lake that would deem as a perfect area for me to transport the entire city through my lucidity, a feat that was considered rare as there are few dreamers who could create/destroy and transport a geological feature in another area without pissing off Dream World.

Luckily, I found myself in our family car and my eldest brother drove it to the location despite it feels like I don’t need any help. We pass by a village that can be seen in Real-life before going to an altered landscape that is perfect for the elven city; a large sea green lake with a forest on the far view.

As I went to the lake after getting off from the car, I saw some ancient structures on the lake. Then I use some sort of a mental travelling spell that causes me to be in an elvish city without a physical body. It is pretty ancient-like and the elves were truly associated with water though they wore less clothing and it is enough to hide their private parts.

I saw an elvish princess/priestess/whatever-rank-she-has is sitting near the water and saw that a crystal-like dome is materializing over and around the city. She then saw a burnt orange octopus the size of a dog with lime eyes with bright maroon pupils and multiple yes over highly improbable places (e.g. suckers, part of its head).

Said octopus is sinister as it speaks to the elf about his meal. Since the octopus is up to no good (instantly), she refuses to offer him a meal. Not satisfied with the answer, the octopus went to the waters to reveal a young elven boy in its grip. Knowing that it is a hostage crisis, the high elf ordered the octopus to let go of the boy while guards appear to threaten the octopus by their spears. Since the octopus will poison the boy before they could help, I quit being an observer and shouted “Psychic!”

Immediately, I lifted the octopus to the air that even all of them were shocked despite that elves were magical beings.

Unfortunately, my dream ended because my mom woke me up.


	15. In The Midst of Madness

**In The Midst of Madness**

* * *

Psychic Space Kyogore, pink space Pokémon, and taunting Dream World. What could possibly go wrong?

I am floating in space in its unrealistic colourful side unless I am near to a nebula. A few miles from me is an Earth-like planet so I am next to an alien civilization.

Suddenly, a pink Primal Kyogore appeared and wanted to wallop my ass! Luckily, I brought out some pink Pokémon (Dragonite, Mesprit, and Slowking) and the Kyogore has some Pink Pokémon too! (Modified Dragonite and a modified Togekiss)

Then we engage into battle, which is a huge psychic battle as these Pokémon were all psychic despite that some of them were aren’t in their original form (and colour). Pink Primal Kyogore creates clones of light and have a black hole-like visual effect on itself and the clones to make all of them indistinguishable. My peeps… err… troops fire pink energy beams at the enemy Pokémon while I focus on the PPK (Pink Primal Kyogore). As the illusions and enemy Pokémon were dispatched, I fire a beam of white energy that imprisons all of the enemy Pokémon into a series of brick buildings and sent to a different dimension.

Said dimension is actually my hometown. However, after the pink Pokémon were imprisoned, they disappear after some time, leaving behind empty buildings. Some kids and I went here to search for Pokémon, even mentioning a Cubone at one point. After a fruitless search, I told them to go home and looked at the sky before I taunted Dream World if that is what it got. Then I try to imagine a realistic unicorn before I black out.

Then I found myself flying above a city in Dream World and got interested on an Upperclass train that somehow stops for whatever reason. Then I landed on the nearest window and break-and-pass-through the window Hollywood style despite it is very stupid and dangerous in Real-life unless you are super durable and/or wore a protection gear.

As I got inside the train, I enter in some sort of a highly luxurious private room in the train. Then I boast that this place is going to be infested by zombies. Then I have a vision of a new restaurant by Papa Louie and it is themed in Halloween. The restaurant is a very tall cyan tent and several customers, mostly bedsheet ghosts, appear for the grand opening. The food they serve?

Sliced boiled eggs dipped in oil.

Then I woke up.


	16. Congratulations, NDSCP

**Congratulations, NDSCP**

* * *

My school won on an event that I didn’t know.

As said before, an even had happened and our school participated on it. Then we won and we have a celebration. I attended the celebration even though I had no idea what they won for.

Then I woke up.


	17. Sweater

** Sweater **

* * *

Merriam description: 2a: a knitted or crocheted jacket or pullover.

I found myself in my own room, which is not unusual. Then I look at myself and saw that I was wearing a dark green sweater with light green stripes and orange sleeves.

Then I woke up.


	18. He Comes

**He Comes**

* * *

Move over, Mane Six. Leave the path to… King Sombra!

… or is it an AA pony? I don’t know as both were nice (with Sombra got his redemption ticket from the MLP: FiM comics and sometime in Dream World) and they both were very similar in appearance.

I am in a strange town that is full of strange hijinks (e.g. upside down waterfalls, crystal roads, irregular geometric houses). At one point, I saw King Sombra among the crowd. Instead of being a threat, he is preaching… SOMETHING I cannot understand because I am not focusing on him.

Then I woke up.


	19. Of Costumed People

**Of Costumed People**

* * *

Haunted mansions were not haunted by ghosts usually. They are also haunted b y hostile and deranged people.

I found myself in an abandoned mansion, which is normal at first. Then I encountered three witches (no, not from the Scottish play) that wanted me for ritualistic purposes. I escaped from them but I also have to get away from other threats like Harlequinesque nurses with giant pigtails and puffy skirts, and Ted Rando-esque mysterious men in suits and wearing a panda plush head mask. Sometimes, they appear separately or in groups or pairs, which makes things worse.

Then I woke up.


	20. So High

**So High**

* * *

We were so high that I had no idea what did I do.

I am in my classroom (which will soon be my old classroom in Real-life) and the classroom is different from Real-life. Our teacher is Nurse Jacquline Gazelle, the gazelle nurse from My Gym Partner’s A Monkey. Interestingly, my classmates doesn’t find it unusual that a Furry teacher (er… nurse) is present. As expected from a nurse, she has a school nurse’s outfit but she is teaching to us some sort of math.

I was really confused as if WTF is going on. After a long pause and analyzing, I raise my hand and said, “Is that an isotope?” Nurse Jacquline Gazelle looked at me and is speechless, as if thinking what the fuck he is thinking.

Then she nod and I got really bored. I created a batch of small balls of chocolate mixed with a dose of Mary Jane and distributed it to everyone. As everyone ate them and became higher than a kite, I took one and I feel like I’m flying while I watched my classmates do weird things like flying around.

Then I realized that I was dreaming so I went outside and began to summon a person that I loved (as a friend). I try to say Sharkie’s name thrice but the first two were muted and the third is barely audible (possible effects of pot). Then I turned to my left and saw a familiar blue haired man in the distance.

I became jumpy and my heart races as I run to Sharkie in high speed and hug him tight. At last! I manage to successfully summon a Dream Character and hug Sharkie as I can’t wait to show him my school. As we went to my classroom, I wrap my right arm around him and he did the same with me as I miss him very much (and to make people think that we are siblings when biologically we aren’t). Then we went to my classroom and one of the school staff announced that our room is moved.

Then I woke up.


	21. Self-Inserted Pokémon Fight

**Self-Inserted Pokémon Fight**

* * *

Joined in a Pokémon fight with Jigglypuffs, Pikachus, Clefaries, and Eevees.

I was in the dirt road in the other neighborhood though the space is heavily expanded. There, I encounter a group of Pokemon consisting of an Eevee and three Jigglypuffs fighting against a group of Clefaries. I joined with the Clefaries and fought against the opposing group. After several hits of magical attacks, the Jogglypuffs broke down to reveal Pikachus underneath them. Despite I am fearless against Pikachus, I decided to kill everyone because I think that the fighting is boring so I onwed everyone’s asses.

Then I woke up.


	22. Dystopia

**Dystopia**

* * *

The setting is purely that way.

I am in a dream that is purely dark and dystopia-like. Having an appearance of some sort of a refugee or those hackers from _Watch_Dog_ , I wander around a city under Martial Law. It is heavily borrowed from what NYC looks like in _[PROTOTYPE 2_ ] and it really shows. I do some little parkour under a big futuristic bridge before I went on a passageway that leads me to somewhere else.

Somehow, I ended up on an abandoned park that became a semi-biome as water overfill some parts of the park and “rock crocodile” habitats. Many animals were proven to be fierce and mutated like the aforementioned rock crocodiles and “Monarch butterflies” that have some weight and keeps pushing people around till they die.

Then I can see some of the person’s life through their eyes. It is somehow inappropriate as he is a Playboy-like person for he is in a tub full of gold coins and a hooker wearing clothes that can be viewed as modern since this is in the future. Said hooker is seducing him.

Then I woke up.


	23. Stable Dream Loop

** Stable Dream Loop **

* * *

We cannot change the past. If we did, we might just made an alternate timeline or fail at changing it.

I am in a shopping district near to a beach. I felt suspicious in here as I notice that the sea level started to rise. Since it is night, I had no idea if it is stormy or not. Instead of thinking of it, I was thinking of my own safety as I run to a higher ground. As I turned my back, I saw large clumps of wood and cars floating since the flood reach the limit. Many people panic and some even cry.

The rest of the dream is a loop event that I was forced to participate. It starts with a father and a son with robotics trying to escape from a compound as two giant robots, one red and other white were fighting to death. As the fight ravages, the building started to be more unstable due to the damage. Eventually, the father and son crash to the ground as the robotics were too damaged to use. The father urges his son to run before the robotics collapse, killing him.

The next scene is in the perspectives of a woman. It is a refugee camp… which is like my home. As she is walking by, a burglar attacks me/her by stabbing my/her right arm. I/She screamed in horror and pain as he stabbed my/her right side though not too deep. I/She muster all my/her strength to take the knife and slit his throat, all while screaming. After so many loops, I became aware that I am dreaming.

Then I woke up.


	24. Rotten Evacuation

**Rotten Evacuation**

* * *

Minecraft zombie invasion in a realistic fashion.

I bust in a building to rescue a family from zombies as the town I was in is infested with Minecraft zombies. I shot down zombies in the vital parts before I reach the family. When I turn my back, I saw three zombies pinning us to a corner. I shot their heads and watch their heads explode.

Then we went outside and saw that it is morning. However, we aren’t going to be fooled as we could feel that the zombies are still prowling around. As we run, I notice how alien-looking the street lights are.

Then we evacuate to a nearby safe zone and stay in a public sauna. There are some semi-nude people in here and there is a wooden tray of sushi with a seaweed wrap and a slice of lemon. I have no interest on both of them.

Then I woke up.


	25. Futuristic Conflict

**Futuristic Conflict**

* * *

Basically the second time to fight the AA army though this time more of a challenge than me being evil.

The dream started in my old classroom and my mathematics teacher is teaching us one of the most unrealistic lessons: magic. It made sense since I am in a dream but my school will never beat Hogwarts.

I got bored easily because I demanded on going for an adventure. I sneak out of class and fly higher that no one will se me and then fly away. It is justified as I am in a dream and I can do what I want.

Then I possess the body of a young VIP South Korean man inside some sort of a building while sitting on a spherical orange object shaped like a pillbug rolled up. A Korean woman in completely orange flight/train stewardess outfit enters in and told me that we are ready for takeoff. I feel the object start to move by floating but got concerned on the woman as she is standing near on the semi-closed entrance.

As we fly, I manage to see the city I am in and it is a war zone. Futuristic jet black aircrafts sent bombs on buildings and several soldiers in dark blue uniforms were stationed on the rooftop. The woman told me that I am on my own and proceed to jump to her death.

My instincts kick in and I grab her hand before my aircraft stop next to a building rooftop full of enemy soldiers pointing weapons at us.

Wait. They are AAs. Well, evil counterparts.

Ahem. Female soldiers have a dark blue uniform that made them look like students and males have dark blue and silver outfits with a silver visor-helmet. They are willing to point dangerous spells at me so I flung the woman to a nearby safespot, took a machine gun out of nowhere, and shot them dead. TO my surprise, many were killed and others duck away, which could be due to their uniforms not enough to cover their vital parts.

As I fly away, I saw that the woman was shot dead by one of the soldiers or a stray bullet as there is a small puddle of blood formed next to her. Then the next scene has me team up with morta-err-humans invading a sky fortress made by the AAs. Several soldiers stood to guard many parts of the fortress and behind them were silver Android male AAs that were complete Tanks (big body frame and high defense to absorb some damage). However, through my highly improbable shooting skills, I killed any soldier in my way, even the Tanks. As we pass by the dead, I tend to look at the AA Tank’s never changing dead (stoic) faces before I continue.

Then I woke up.


	26. Fantastical Creation

**Fantastical Creation**

* * *

A dream where it solely focuses on the Final Fantasy franchise.

The dream started with me being in total darkness and in fear. Dream World realize on how sick it is for starting my Dream miserably so it instantly switches to a happier (albeit trippier) sequence: a land-less space with colours green and blue and several spheres made of land in varying sizes and colours. Several characters were flying around and two approach me: Rydia and Rosa of FFIV.

Well, Rydia did go to me. Rosa just flies by. Rydia said to me that she is going to teach me how to make a planet. It sounds weird but then it is Dream World (err… Space) after all. Rydia demonstrates the steps of planetary creation and made a dark sea green gas planet. I stare at her in amazement before I proceed to do the same and made a sandy planet in my own amusement.

Then I found myself on a Ragnarok-inspired airship flying over a sea, which is occupied by Galbadian soldiers or G-Soldiers. Then a part of the airship flips over to reveal the main cast of FF8. To add extra cheesiness, I jump on the front of the group and made two “Piece!” signs while puckering my lips.

The soldiers drop their jaws in disbelief and I snicker at their expressions. I jump in the platform Squall’s group stood in and wave at the soldiers’ shocked faces (or mouths as their eyes were covered) before the platform flips over. As I am in the outside with the group, I jump and fly away as I am bored again. I skirt around the waters, took a high distance from the water, and dive straight to it.

Then I woke up.


	27. #Flooding

**#Flooding**

* * *

Vision of doom = Savviness of what will happen.

I have a vision that a part of Dream World that I am in will be flooded, with me part of the casualties. Then I am in the present and became aware that it will be flooded so I decided to warn the people and lead them to an ark ([seems that the situation is familiar](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/210491)).

During the quest for their salvation, I came across a mansion full of people and decide to persuade them to evacuate. However, it is not easy as the mansion has an insane architecture.

How crazy it is can be describe as this: a gateway that leads to an area full of video game characters like Hatsune Miku, a room with a window that shows a sunny field, and an INDOOR FOREST. Despite it looks enormous, the internal part of the mansion is even bigger.

Then I woke up.


	28. The Coliseum

**The Coliseum**

* * *

Comes along with wild guesses for the upcoming Just Dance content.

The dream started on a fan-made Just Dance game where it shows hypothetical songs to be available in the Just Dance series. One song features is Alone by Alan Walker with a VOCALOID-based dancer.

Then I found myself in my hometown and apparently there is an event in our so-called Colosseum. It is odd as we had our own gymnasium and not a coliseum. I randomly attempted to talk to people on what is the event but nobody replied to me.

Then I woke up.


	29. Goose Chase

**Goose Chase**

* * *

Pretty much of an odd goose chase.

I am in the Roblox universe and cause some destruction out of boredom. Then I found myself in a Roblox city with someone I forgot to describe while we explore around to search for some items.

The items were blueprints, which appeared out of nowhere and based on my VERY random thoughts. However, every time we attempt to get them, a schoolmate of mine appeared out of nowhere and took it before running away. We decided to run after him because I need my thoughts back.

Then I woke up.


	30. Undead in Vegas

**Undead in Vegas**

* * *

Perhaps more of a “Undead in Vegas look-alike” because of flashy buildings.

The dream has me in the aforementioned Vegas look-alike though it is night time and the buildings were mostly marble or high valuable materials. No one is present because zombies were everywhere. I spend most of the time here killing zombies. Each time a zombie was killed, they either became corpses or dissolve to nothingness after a period of time.

Then I woke up.


	31. Warmth of Friendship

**Warmth of Friendship**

* * *

A threat bigger than the Wendigos were present.

The dream is featured in an alternate Equestria. Despite that everypony (almost) live in harmony, it started to freeze as it froze Ponyville in ice before adding poles of snow in its injury. Later, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity and Spike climb to Canterlot as the train station is frozen. Rarity almost slips off from the group but manage to reach Canterlot as Spike is gripping on her tail the whole time. The rest of the Mane Six are not with them and I don’t know what happened to them.

The remaining Mane Six (and Spike) reached Canterlot and went to a part of the city where it has a pillar-like object on the center. A bunch of ponies, some buffaloes, and Vivian (as a cameo in Pokémon form) circle around the pillar. Spike asks if it is the end of Equestria and Twilight isn’t sure if it is.

As the ice slowly creeps to Canterlot, Twilight had an idea and ordered everypony (or buffalo or whatever) to bring more people (err…whatever). As everyone did and almost all of Canterlot were present (the Princesses were absent for some reason), magic began to spark from the pillar and a beam of light was shot from it.

As if it is the cure for the phenomenon (it is), several lightning balls made of pure magic appear from the beam and spread to all of Equestria, warming things up. Then they went on plum black holes that spews snow and causes them to shrink and disappear permanently. As the ice fades away, ponies began to come out in joy as I can see several Ponies with butterfly wings and King Sombra (as a cameo) went out in joy and relief. Then a song that is about Hearth’s Warming Eve is played and the camera slowly zooms to the pillar

Then I woke up.


	32. Adieu

**Adieu**

* * *

“Goodbye” in a particular language and I have a boast while dreaming.

The dream setting is in my own school, which is semi-predictable. Apparently, the school is having a massive farewell party and then a classmate went to me to present a tray of colourful cupcakes. She asked me if I needed one and I told her that I would just buy them from Sugar Cube Corner.

Then I have a vision of Ariel in a rainy rocky shore. Unlike the Disney version, Ariel appears here in a realistic way. She appears to be tired from some type of activity.

Back to the present, I face against three zombies in the college hallway all by myself because no one cared or hey are being pussies. I created a cubic object before I fling it to the zombies, causing it to explode like mini-grenades. The zombies seem to be barely hurt but I know that they are hurt. Then I gave this boast”

“I AM A DREAMER FROM THE PHILIPPINES! THE FINEST OF THEM ALL!”

Then I woke up.


	33. Great Dream Expedition

**Great Dream Expedition**

* * *

A long dream that also features Alice Kingsleigh, the Mad Hatter, and some more.

The dream started in a regular battle field fort made of tree logs. I didn’t bother to look at who were the participants but I decided to fly somewhere else. Said somewhere else is my own hometown and I fly above a popular local fast food restaurant named Jolibee and everything went black.

I manage to have a false awakening and Dream World transported me to a wine cellar, fully aware that I am dreaming and in my dream outfit. Then Alice Kingsleigh appeared from nowhere with a set of Tarot cards in hand. She is going to unlock a secret door that would lead us to a room by arranging it in a proper order before the entire cellar will be flooded by water and drown us.

Then we frantically arrange the tarot cards in that order though there is a problem, I have no idea what order as only Alice knew what order. As she arrange them quickly (it could be of Major Arcana variety) and she ordered me to find specific cards like “Wheel of Fortune” or “The Fools”.

Then the secret door was opened (it is just the cellar door but was altered that it will transfer us to a different room) and out came the Mad Hatter from the live action of Alice in Wonderland. He invited us to a dinner and we both agree. Then we walk in the next room, which is ordinary and modern. During this sequence, I took this as a chance to explore the house for my own amusement. Then I rub my eyes to tempt Dream World to wake me up as well as blink.

Too bad I woke up.

Just kidding! I have another false awakening. Then I found myself in a room where I command a squadron of football boys about preparing themselves for an arrival. Whose arrival is unknown and half of the boys wore blue shirts while the other wore red shirts.

Then I woke up.


	34. Test of Courage

**Test of Courage**

* * *

No matter if we were brave, we can have some scary moments.

I fly above an… interesting flat landscape as it is full of random characters as well as a giant robot from a distance. As I meet up with Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Zecora, Pinkie Pie died from drowning though she went better (as in came back from the dead) and we follow Zecora to a tower. Somehow, only I could enter the tower as it reveals that it can transport me to another dimension. Said dimension is the realistic world and I panic as I saw how big that tower is in the inside and out.

Several people were present and they were completely fine walking around while I have to cling on fences, thinking that I’ll be falling to my death. As I went out, I saw many cars and tents placed around the tower, as if some were planning to stay there. Apparently, this area is a massive tourist attraction.

Then I woke up.


	35. Past Time

**Past Time**

* * *

One again I got stuck in the past but this time it is made longer.

I was being called by my Senior High School academic coordinator for something about my grades. Then I went to the location. On the way, I began to think of Sharkie though I also mentally added that it is a man with shark head and not the other Sharkies out there. Then I manage to reach my academic coordinator though I admitted that I forgot that part. Then I jump in a car and attempted to drive it on my own. I suck though as I am not accustomed on driving vehicles. I use my magic to do it but I also still suck at driving and I almost run over a civilian.

Then I was being transported into an alternate past where it wasn’t what it seems. Then I manage to meet two of my uncles, who didn’t seem to be different from the present. Unlike other inexperienced time travelers, I will not say to them that I am from the future to prevent some consequences. Then I went out to see two African women come out from the bushes and do a series of energetic yet suggestive dance moves.

Then a random guy appeared out of nowhere and punched the face of one of the women, knocking her to the ground while he escapes. Several people and the other woman assist her to be moved to a clinic as she was paralyzed.

Then Twilight, Princess Celestia and her pet Phoenix Philomena, and Apple Bloom appear from the house to confront someone. That someone is named as the “Bird Taker” as he takes ten birds through force. He took other birds and then he went to the ponies. He demanded them to give him Philomena.

Princess Celestia looks uneasy and asks Twilight if it is okay. The Princess of Friendship smirk before she went to the Bird Taker. Then she took out a gun and shouted, “FUCK YOU!”

Then punk music is heard as credits have been played in my vision.

Then I woke up.


	36. Graphic

**Graphic**

* * *

I ate a cheese sandwich so I can have a nightmare. Guess I got more than what I bargain for.

The first sequence is enough to be called a mix of Adult Fear, nightmare, and tragedy. The first scene took place in a bathroom where an Asian teenage performer is going to take off her facial makeup when a spaghetti donut (no chill, it is actually delicious though I didn’t eat it and even visit USA because Donald Trump) with limbs, button eyes, and needle sharp teeth jump out of the toilet and roared. Then it looked at the girl and “fell in love”. The girl saw it and decided to adopt it.

Over the time, the doughnut-creature slowly morphs into a human child but still retains its sharp teeth. Then it all changed in the bus scene where it went normal until the creature trip and the automatic doors slide close with the head stuck. It cries and his friends beg the driver to stop the bus but no one cared.

I was completely shocked that I try to cover my eyes from the upcoming very graphic death while I cried, “Make it stop! Make it stop!” It didn’t and the creature died by his scalp and parts of his upper brain crushed in a bloody way. Then the body was left in the road along with two of the creature’s friends crying while it is raining outside for tragic effect. I can still see the details of his wounds.

Then the nightmare ended and I found myself in a forest that is dark blue and magenta in colour scheme with a large hole that emits blue glow with a part of dark blue cubes in intense details while it is floating in the center. I was treated with a puzzle on who is my partner.

I was given a deck of cards that features several characters, all white. So far, I can remember a girl in a white dress, a huge man in armour, and a trickster, describes wearing a jacket and jeans. As I try to figure it out, the characters from the cards pop out so that I would get to choose one of them.

After a few seconds, I remembered that it is actually a mermaid as I remember that I have an adventure with her. The characters didn’t took it nicely and I was forced to engage combat against them. The fighting scene went to a part of the forest in a river where I stand on the same cubes.

When fighting, the girl with a dress gloats on how she killed the mermaid so that she can replace her. Then the spirit of the mermaid appeared and fights her rival. Unlike other mermaids, she has feet and wore a white dress.

Then I woke up.

Note: In May 14 at 10:00 am, 9GAG shared a comic named Mother's Hand made by a girl named Lydia. Surprisingly, it is about a girl that resembles Anna from Frozen adopt a baby monster. Both the comic and the first dream sequence are similar and the ending has a twist. [Can be found here.](http://smacmag.net/v/sma3/mothers-hand-by-lydia/4371#0)

F^*@#^&# human mages and their f&%#$%!@ magics! >:( >:(


	37. Sensation

**Sensation**

* * *

Features two entities of a popular game in Kongregate/Newgrounds and some more bizarre outfits.

The dream features me in a Minecraft tower created by Godcat (technically split goddess cat of light and darkness from Epic Battle Fantasy 4) to store some otherworldly knowledge. Since it could be filled with Eldritch tomes, the tower is pretty much messed up due to ignored laws of physics.

Then I began to have some visions of fan-made Just Dance routines again. It features Complicated (Fitz & The Tantrums), Symphony (Clean Bandit faet. Zara Larsson), and Don’t Stop The Music (Rihanna) with their own coaches. While the former two songs have a swirling space with a road and detailed modern outfitted dancers, the last one has an odd dancer. She has a black bob hair, red sunglasses with dark blue lenses, a [Cerise](http://www.colorhexa.com/ce2a84) poncho with diamond patterns in darker shades, sky blue jeans, and purple high heels. She initially appears in monochrome state before the music gives her colours and sometimes parts of her outfit changes colours to the beat. Even odder, she dances in my own neighborhood.

Then I woke up.


	38. Joy Trip

**Joy Trip**

* * *

Having a joy ride may be fun as I can get to see more locations.

I was in a town in Dream World that is completely normal until I saw Terrance and Kelpie in a car while they hang out and driving, which is unusual as they don’t normally know how to drive old vehicles instantly. During that time, I was having some errands for Vivian like carrying her groceries to a taxi. After I bid goodbye to Vivian, I rode in a car that Kelpie rode and mention to her that I saw them lovebirds driving earlier.

Few moments later, I went out of her car and thank Kelpie for the ride. I wander around the town and went inside a building with tons of chicken that pop out of nowhere while they make standard chicken noises.

Then I woke up, discovering that my neighbor’s chickens made those chicken sounds.


	39. Beach Dream

**Beach Dream**

* * *

A shout-out thingy to the “Beach Episode” trope. Fitting as it is summer right here in Asia.

The dream pictures up a very idealistic beach for a perfect summer for a few seconds. Then I have a vision of the Just Dance routine of “Me Too”. The difference is that the dancer has a different colour scheme.

Then I woke up.


	40. Genesis City

**Genesis City**

* * *

After a few misadventures, I was transported to a mixed culture futuristic city in Dream World.

I dive into the oceanic world where I can see some corals and a swirling black wormhole that leads to the grand unknown. Princess Celestia appears and tries to warn me before she was sucked into the wormhole. Since I had no idea what she is going to say, I enter in the wormhole anyway.

Then I found myself in the same ocean but it is red. I realized that I have entered the Nightmare Realm itself. Princess Celestia is not present and the Nightmares, started as black cloudy entities with white eyes and sharp teeth before taking forms, began to attack. I quickly jump back into Dream World and seal the portal up, seemingly forgot that the Princess is trap in there.

Then the next scene takes place in a mall with one of my cousins and her “friends” and they invited me for dinner in a mall. The mall is close to closing time nut the time is enough for us to eat in a restaurant. Somehow, I got distracted and went to a clothing shop to try in some pants while removing mine. In public.

However, I forget that it is closing time and I left the articles of pants and my pants and head to the receptionist. Then I remember that I have no pants and I try to talk to them if I could get my pants but they won’t allow me. If only I could sneak past but I couldn’t or I’ll be like the passenger from United Airlines controversial.

Then found myself in a futuristic city with the outer parts more modern. Complete with unique architecture, the city also features some aliens living with the humans. I first started in some sort of an Indian styled public area with a fountain of no borders and Sacred Lotuses in the waters. It seems beautiful but I began to remember what happened before so I didn’t go near to it.

As I went to the midsections of a vehicle-less road, my killer instincts were activated and I used super speed to look for anyone unlucky. By the time the night came and no one is present, I decided for a break and will kill someone later.

Then I found myself driving on a small car for two humans and an alien that looks like a hollowed tree stump. I have to drive them around the city for a tour. As I drive, I accidentally went off road and we saw a structure on the grass and looked inside to see an opening with holographic images of the Doge meme. The alien ask me what it is and I told it that I have no idea.

After the guide service, I went for a kill and use a flying kick that shatters the skull of a passing nurse. Then I found out that I am still hungry for a kill so I table a man with orange suit and proceed to strange him to death without any super human strength.

Then I woke up.


	41. Amaze Race

**Amaze Race**

* * *

Certain characters made a surprise appearance in the dream.

I am in my school but I didn’t seem to recognize it and think that it is a new school. I attended here because we are having an amazing race of sort. Before the race starts, I have to find some glitter for myself. As we prepare to start, I saw Ken and Barbie among the races of all people. Ken bough out a cake with no frosting and Barbie told him that he is “the best boyfriend she could ever ask.” Then I pulled out an icing squeezer…thing out of nowhere and added frosting for maximum effect. The couple simply loves it.

Then the race has been started and the first thing to do is to get a book. Then the next part is focused on fighting as we went to the cafeteria where tons of opponents were waiting for us. I took out Galbadian soldiers myself though their colour scheme is darker and invokes on a digital-like appearance. I am still not satisfied with my enemies so I ask Dream World more. Then Freddy Fazbear, Withered Bonnie, Springtrap, Foxy the Pirate, and Fredbear appear to challenge me. I was surprised with their arrival and took this as a challenge.

Then I woke up.


	42. Virtual Realidad

**Virtual Realidad**

* * *

When cartoon started to merge with reality, this may happen.

I am on a field trip with some students and teachers of Charles Darwin Middle School and they take the phrase “field trip” literally so we have a trip in a jungle in Africa. Despite the setting is realistic, they remain cartoonish.

Then we take a journey in a large river that is deep enough for me to swim. Strangely, we all walk by despite that we are in a few feet from the river bed. Then we saw a 20 feet something huge crocodile that opens its mouth to reveal a smaller crocodile inside. Then the crocodile inside opens its mouth to reveal another crocodile and it is repeated five times until it reveals a standard baby crocodile. All of them have an endless debate on which one of them should eat first.

We took this as a chance to escape and we swim to the nearest safespot. We all safely landed on the jungle via a small waterfall and proceed to have a break. Then Subconsciousness enters in my mind and told me that I have leeches. In cue, I have some leeches as well as a two-foot long variety. I forgot that they can live here so I proceed to remove them without anesthesia.

Somehow, I was transported to my old school and was frustrated that I couldn’t join with my former companions. So I pull out my phone and proceed to play an Assassin’s Creed game. I decided to possess the game and went to a wrap point to start the simulation. Rather than the past of human history, I was in the grand space city of Gamma, an AA settlement that is situated on Earth as a suspended floating city. Like Elysium.

Once again, my killer instincts are triggered but I can’t consider randomly slash civilians without calling the guards. I decided to do some parkour on its floating structures and run on its roads. Much of the architecture is based on Greek and Roman styles with more black, gold, and slightly darker colours. However, I had little patience and went on a blood thirsty rampage. I stab a passing AA civilian in the neck, which sets off the alarm. The guards, mostly Archers and an occasional Gunslinger, try to apprehend me but either receive a stab or slash on their throats.

After I deliver a bone crushing kick to an AA civilian, I grab a guard and we jump off the city and into Earth. The guard crash to another city as I held him below, taking the blow for me, and I found myself in another floating AA city of High Hooves though it is more mobile and located on a hundred feet from the surface. Several civilians saw it in shock and panic as I proceed to murder them with nothing to stop me.

While I was playing, a stranger that looks like an Asian wet to me and told me that he was sent here to send me back to the trip part again. I got suspicious at him though as I don’t instantly trust strangers.

Then I woke up.


	43. Overkill

**Overkill**

* * *

A dream that features Overwatch characters and a Yordle.

The dream sets in an abandoned factory where Jesse McCree is sent to hunt down Sombra, who has $5M in the factory. McCree chases an Ipod shaped robot that holds two credit card-like swapping mechanisms, hinting that the money is inside the machine. After delivering two deadly shots on the robot, McCree took out a credit card and swipe them, somehow he manage to take the stolen money.

Before he could figure out next, he saw Sombra in one of the building’s interior. He chases after her to find her disappear in air. Then he went to the top of a train that used to deliver materials and try to find Sombra to only meet with Teemo, who pop out of nowhere. Apparently, Teemo is McCree’s enemy and the cowboy kick Teemo in the face, sending him out of the factory.

Then Sombra made an appearance in front of McCree and reveal her motifs. The setting is actually a virtual reality and she repeatedly killed the NPCs of the building that causes $3.1M glitch damage. She also noted that she only “stole” the $5M and revealed that Teemo is in her side.

Then I woke up.

NOTE: Tried to have a dream with Teemo before and failed. His appearance surprise me when I woke up.


	44. Nuclear Winter

**Nuclear Winter**

* * *

War is everywhere in the media.

I am in the hospital in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin where I encounter a Heavy Armoured ATC Black Ops Unit. However, before he could reveal his character, I shot him in the abdomen. I spend most of the time cradle him as he is slowly dying from blood loss and blood came out of his mouth. Rather than showing hatred to me, he remain perfectly calm till his death.

Then the next scene features me constructing a building, Fallout Shelter-style, on the Wasteland. Apparently, some of the Dwellers got stuck on a part of the building and another Dweller began to come up a bomb trap experiment, It backfire horribly as it killed all who were trap in that part though I revive them by CAPs and help them escape by demolish that part.

Then I woke up.


	45. Summer

**Summer**

* * *

An appropriate dream for this season: Summer.

I am in the Minecraft world in an abandoned ruined building with Sharky. [Unlike from the previous dream that he initially appears](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/209348), this Sharky is being his true self so I won’t have to deal with a corrupted one. Apparently, Sharky and I are having a friendly duel and we got bored Them he comes up with an idea that if we should be role playing and I found it a very good idea.

Then I found myself in an area where I am joining with several of my upcoming-Grade-12-schoolmates in an Easter-related activity where we put candy coated choco eggs on our moths, them melt it in our mouths, and drop it on a basin full of water. Only the revealed choco eggs will be on the basin. Gross yet enjoyable.

I join in the activity while I am wearing some sort of futuristic gloves for no reason than being cool. I put one on my mouth though I find it insufficient. I drop that egg and things went a bit weirder when I put four eggs at my mouth. My lips and mouth were bigger and it is impossible for me to have a mouth like that.

Then it is revealed that it is not my body at all. It is actually Sharkie’s body and I am looking at his POV, revealing that he has a playful yet mischievous side. Too bad that he can’t get away with cheating as one of my schoolmates saw it and yelled that he shouldn’t be doing that.

Then I made an actual appearance here and my POV went back to normal. Sharkie can be seen in the background dancing in joy as if he has won. One of my schoolmates took an egg and proceeds to eat it. I scream in faux horror and told her that the egg has saliva of who knows what in it. She looks at me in confusion and claimed that it isn’t bad eating one before continue to eat it.

Guess I will leave the side effects of saliva coated choco eggs to our imaginations.

Then I woke up.

Summer

An appropriate dream for this season: Summer.

I am in the Minecraft world in an abandoned ruined building with Sharky. [Unlike from the previous dream that he initially appears](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/209348), this Sharky is being his true self so I won’t have to deal with a corrupted one. Apparently, Sharky and I are having a friendly duel and we got bored Them he comes up with an idea that if we should be role playing and I found it a very good idea.

Then I found myself in an area where I am joining with several of my upcoming-Grade-12-schoolmates in an Easter-related activity where we put candy coated choco eggs on our moths, them melt it in our mouths, and drop it on a basin full of water. Only the revealed choco eggs will be on the basin. Gross yet enjoyable.

I join in the activity while I am wearing some sort of futuristic gloves for no reason than being cool. I put one on my mouth though I find it insufficient. I drop that egg and things went a bit weirder when I put four eggs at my mouth. My lips and mouth were bigger and it is impossible for me to have a mouth like that.

Then it is revealed that it is not my body at all. It is actually Sharkie’s body and I am looking at his POV, revealing that he has a playful yet mischievous side. Too bad that he can’t get away with cheating as one of my schoolmates saw it and yelled that he shouldn’t be doing that.

Then I made an actual appearance here and my POV went back to normal. Sharkie can be seen in the background dancing in joy as if he has won. One of my schoolmates took an egg and proceeds to eat it. I scream in faux horror and told her that the egg has saliva of who knows what in it. She looks at me in confusion and claimed that it isn’t bad eating one before continue to eat it.

Guess I will leave the side effects of saliva coated choco eggs to our imaginations.

Then I woke up.


End file.
